


Two Birds, One Stone

by Arethereanydamnusernamesleft



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bisexuality, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Peter is 22, Rejection, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 06:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arethereanydamnusernamesleft/pseuds/Arethereanydamnusernamesleft
Summary: When Peter gets rejected by Tony the rest of the team concoct a plan to help their little spider out and make Tony see just what he's missing. But he's not the only one to learn what he's missing.





	Two Birds, One Stone

“Well?” Steve asked.

“And?” Clint prompted.

Rhodey sat forward in his seat, looking worried as Peter slumped his way back to the sofas in the main shared living-room of the and flopped back onto a spare seat.

“You’re back,” Wanda said, coming over from the kitchen and sitting on the arm of a sofa, Vision following. “How did it go?”

“Awful,” Peter said, covering his face with his hands. “Why the hell did I listen to you guys?”

“Oh, Man! I did not see that comin’,” Sam said, frowning.

“He said no?!” Rhodey said in disbelief.

“Yeah… I think I’m gonna go back to Queens for a while, see Aunt May and lick my wounds,” Peter said with a shrug, running his hands though his hair.

“I don’t believe it. You two have been so close since you graduated and moved in to the compound. He’s very clearly attracted to you – even I can see that and I’m usually totally clueless on these things,” Steve said looking around at the others, wondering what he’s missed.

“Well how did you ask him? If he was working in the lab I’ve found he can be preoccupied and if you were subtle…” Vision said.

“No. I had his full attention,” Peter said hanging his head. “I asked him if he’d like to go to dinner with me, see a show or cinema – the standard date stuff. I even then said ‘And then maybe see what happens’ and the end.”

“Yeah, that’s pretty clear,” Sam admitted.

“I don’t get it,” Rhodey said. “He’s commented a few times about how hot you look – especially in the gym when you’re shirtless… they were not platonic comments! Hell, he described you as the team twink once when he was drunk…”

“Well, whatever he may have said or thought, he doesn’t think that now… Look guys, thanks for the moral support – I guess I know where I stand, at least… but I think I’m gonna skip the pizza night and head back to Queen’s tonight.”

“Aww, don’t go,” Wanda said.

At that moment the door opened and Natasha walked in, letting a large duffle bag drop from her shoulders.

“Welcome home, Nat,” Steve greeted, joined by a few other greetings.

“How’d the mission go?” Barton asked.

“No brainer – Slip in, get the data, slip out… What’s with the Pity-Party?” she asked, looking around at the group.

“We’re… ahh, getting pizza,” Steve said to spare Peter’s blushes.

“Okay… What’s with the Pizza-Pity-Party?” she said, shucking off her jacket and joining them.

“I took your guys advice and asked Tony on a date. He said no,” Peter explained.

Natasha wrinkled her nose. “What did he say?” she asked in confusion.

Peter sighed. “He slapped me on the back and said ‘That’s very flattering, kid. But I’m not the right guy.’ I was too mortified at that point to ask why, so I just left the lab.”

“Ah… Don’t worry - he just needs a little change in mind-set,” Natasha said seemingly unconcerned.

“Nat, we all told him he should go for it – but Tony said no… and that sounds pretty clear,” Steve said, sending Peter an apologetic look.

“Noooo,” Natasha scoffed. “He just needs a little nudge. He only dismissed the idea because he still thinks of Peter as that fifteen year old kid that he’s looking out for.”

“Not the way he looks at him in the gym,” Barton said.

“Yeah, I swear I only beat him at sparring last week because Pete was behind me doing pull-ups on the equipment,” Sam said.

“Oh, yeah,” Natasha agreed. “Tony’s libido knows the deal, it’s just the rest of his brain hasn’t caught up yet.”

“And how are supposed to make his brain catch up?” Vision asked.

“Have you people never manipulated anyone?” Natasha asked.

“Come on, you’re the master manipulator in the team. How do we make Tony realise what he’s missing?” Clint asked.

“Oh, that’s easy – Manipulation 101 – Jealousy.”

“Ohhhh!” Wanda said, the first to catch on. Wanda’s eyes shot directly to Steve.

“Exactly!” Natasha said pointing a finger at Wanda. Steve looked between the two in confusion.

“What?” Peter asked.

“You need to make Tony think that you and Steve hook-up,” Wanda said, looking to Nat for confirmation.

Nat nodded.

“That won’t work, Steve is… Steve. He’s not going to jump into a relationship with a team-mate,” Sam said.

“Plus there’s the slight problem I’m straight,” Steve pointed out.

“Oh, you novices,” Natasha said. “Here’s what’s going to happen… Later tonight, Tony’s going to turn a corner and find you two kissing… And I know you can act-kiss convincingly, Steve,” Nat said, giving him a smile.

“You know? What’s this?” Clint perked up, but he was ignored as she continued.

“Pete will excuse himself awkwardly and it will be left to Steve to explain.”

“And what exactly will I explain?” Steve asked.

“That Peter seemed sad tonight so you got talking… You found out he’s been rejected by someone he loves, but you don’t know who. You started complimenting him to make him feel better, and clearly too well as Peter asked if you were bisexual and you admitted to being curious… You’ve come to an agreement to have a friends-with-benefits arrangement, a trail-relationship if you will, where Peter can get over whomever this idiot guy was and you can explore your sexuality more,” Natasha said with a smug grin for Steve.

"Not sure Tony’s gonna buy the Peter being the one with experience, thing. I mean look at him, he oozes innocence.” Rhodey commented.

“Hey! I lost my Innocence in a big way a college… I’ve done my exploring, put it that way,” Peter said, insulted.

“Mister Parker, I’m scandalised,” Clint laughed.

“Oh… that idea is genius,” Sam said. “We’ve all been making fun of your Steve’s old fashioned notions about… well, everything for so long, and while Steve’s certainly not racist, his views on gay partnerships was weird – this could be him changing that.”

“I’m not homophobic!” Steve protested.

“We know, we know,” Sam said, reassuring him. “But you’ve been over-surprised a few times when people have mentioned their same-sex partners and your reaction when you realised Ellen was married to Portia de Rossi was hilarious…”

“I just wasn’t used to it,” Steve defended.

“I’m just saying it would work in our favour,” Sam explained.

“Our favour?” Peter laughed. “Look - It’s really sweet of you guys to want to win Tony over for me, but Steve was right – what Tony said was pretty clear. And besides, Steve would be totally uncomfortable.”

“Wait now,” Steve said, holding up a hand. “It would benefit you… and Tony. Plus, I think I’d learn something too if I immersed myself it a little… Sam’s right – I still do double takes when I see two guys holding hands, that’s not right. I could grow from this.”

“Excellent, we have a rouse,” Natasha said, clapping her hands. Wanda grinned excitedly and Barton laughed.

“You guys are nuts,” Peter said with a smile, shaking his head.

“The pizzas have arrived. Should I notify Mister Stark in the lab?” Friday butted in.

“Ah! Just before you do Friday. I need to ask a question,” Vision said as Clint raced for the door.

“You have heard all our plans of deception to get together Peter and your master on a romantic basis… Given that my programming, and therefore yours, allows us to conclude that this will be a beneficial change for Mister Stark, would you commit to not divulging this secret to your master?”

“Whoah,” Sam said. “I forgot about her.”

“My analysis indicates that Mister Stark would be happier and safer if he was in a stable relationship with Peter Parker. I will keep your confidence and aid you unless it somehow puts Mister Starks interests in danger.”

“Thank you, Friday,” Vision said politely. “And please tell Tony the pizzas have arrived if he’d like to join us.”

Barton came back in piled high with pizza boxes and the mood lifted.

“Mister Stark has declined the invitation to join you,” Friday announced.

“Don’t worry, he’ll be down here later for leftover Pepperoni once he’s finished brooding,” Steve said, now Pete come sit on this sofa – we need to strategize.”

-o0o-

“Is it love?” Steve asked when the movie had finished and all the others had shuffled off to their own spaces.

“With Tony?” Peter asked. “Yeah… Has been for a long time… years. You? You love anyone?”

“I did once… Peggy Cater – I got frozen before I ever got to do anything about it,” Steve said.

“I’m sorry… So you’ve never had any fling with a guy? I just assumed it kinda happened sometimes in all-guy military units.”

“May be it did, but they kept it quiet… times were different. But not me, no. I spent all my free time with Bucky,” Steve shrugged. Peter tilted his head in response.

“Sirs, Mister Stark is making his way to the kitchen. I would suggest a position against a kitchen countertop for best visibility.”

“You still sure?” Peter asked.

“Yeah. Give us a count-down, Friday,” Steve said, getting up.

Peter took a breath as he stood. He was going to kiss Captain America… He was going to kiss Captain America in front of Tony Stark. Not what he was expecting when he got up this morning.

“Estimated thirty seconds,” Friday reported.

As soon as they got to the kitchen, Steve held his hands up.

“What do I do? You’re gonna have to take the lead here?” Steve said, suddenly sounding panicked.

“The same you’d do if I was a woman, it’s just kissing!” Peter said, glancing at the door way.

“I’ve kissed two women in my life, I’m going to need a little help.”

Peter leant back against the kitchen island counter knowing it would look better if Steve looked like he was crowding him in. He yanked Steve’s hips flush with his own and said “Hold my jaw, kiss me and press forward,” he said, keeping his own hands on Steve hips.

Steve did as commanded and kissed Peter clumsily, and Peter pulled them together and opened his mouth, letting his tongue slick over Steve’s lips just as Tony rounded the corner.

“What the fuck?” Tony said, coming to a halt as he rounded the corner.

“Tony!” Steve said, pulling away from the kiss. “Sorry, we didn’t think anyone was up here.”

“I’d better see you later, Steve. It’s all good. We’ll talk,” Peter said bringing his hand momentarily to Steve’s jaw and then slipping out from his grasp. Peter walked around the opposite edge of the kitchen island to Tony and didn’t acknowledge the older man scowling at him.

“You want to tell me what the fuck you were doing?” Tony asked Steve as soon as Peter had gone. He was clearly angry.

“Whoah, Tony. Take it easy… it’s okay for people to have relationships within the team, you know this,” Steve said, looking innocently confused.

“He’s a kid!” Tony accused.

“Tony, he’s twenty two and a hell of a lot smarter and experienced than I was at that age,” Steve answered.

Tony rubbed his lips together in annoyance, realising suddenly Steve’s answers were reasonable.

He walked over to the fridge and got himself a beer to think that fact over, cracking it open without offering Steve one.

“So, what… You’ve suddenly turned gay and decided to seduce the youngest member of the team?”

Steve laughed, which annoyed Tony even more.

“No, nothing like that… That was actually our first kiss. Pete was looking really miserable earlier so we got talking during the evening. Turns out he made a move of a guy he had the hots for – some guy he’s in love with - a guy he met at college I’m assuming, I don’t know...” Steve said, getting his own beer from the fridge and cracking it open.

“Anyway, the idiot turned him down and I was trying to ya know, tell him what a dick the guy must be. Peter’s handsome, smart and kind… and I guess I was just a little too truthful about telling Peter why he deserved better so Peter asked if I was bisexual.”

“You’re bisexual? Are you even sexual?” Tony mocked.

“Hey,” Steve laughed as if he hadn’t noticed the jibe was a little too vicious. “I’ve been… curious. I grew up in an age where it wasn’t okay to have those thoughts and I suppose if you had bisexual leanings back then it was normal just to follow the heterosexual side of things. Anyway, I explained this and Peter suggested a mutually beneficial arrangement.”

“Mutually beneficial?” Tony asked. Steve could see he was only just controlling his tempter but continued to look oblivious to Tony’s anger.

“He wants to get over this guy who’s turned him down and he’s offered me the chance to explore that potential side of me… See if I am really interested in guys.”

“And are you? Really interested in Peter?”

Steve took a swig of his beer. “I’m not blind and well if that first kiss was anything to go by then…” Steve shrugged and Tony looked physically sick.

Tony grabbed his beer and walked out of the kitchen, ignoring Steve’s call of “You not want some leftover Pepperoni?”

-o0o-

Tony had waited until Natasha was the only one in the kitchen the following morning.

“Did you know your favourite little arachnid is involved with someone on the team?” Tony said as he waltzed in and grabbed the coffee pot.

“Oh, Hi Natasha, how did your mission go, glad to have you back,” Natasha mocked.

“Coffee?” Tony asked. She pushed her cup forward as he ate her cereal.

“Did you though?” he added.

“Steve?” She asked innocently.

“How did you know?”

“I saw them on the sofa together last night during the movie. Pete seemed really down when he came in, but by the end of the night he and Steve were looking pretty cosy. They’re cute together.”

“CUTE?!” Tony said, horrified by her response.

“Aww, come on. They’d be adorable. Steve with all his big muscly looks and innocence, and Peter with cuteness and his naughty side – they make a good Ying and Yang,” Nat said, pushing her empty bowl away.

“Ying and Yan- What naughty side? Peter isn’t naughty – He’s a nerd from the Midtown School of Science and Technology!”

Natasha laughed. “He’s still a kid in your eyes, but to the rest of us he’s all grown up… and from what he mentioned after Clint’s teasing about college experience, it’s poor Steve I’m worried about,” Natasha said with a grin. She grabbed her cup.

“Right, I’d better report in to SHIELD. See you later,” Natasha said, leaving Tony looking dumbfounded.

-o0o-

Around lunch time, Sam appeared with a big pile of Thai takeout and those around all grabbed bowls and helped themselves before moving over to the sofas.

Peter was the last to come in and grabbed his own bowl and an egg roll and came to join them, looking for a spare seat.

“I can move over,” Tony said immediately.

Peter caught Steve’s eye and replied casually, “That’s okay – I can sit here. He barely feels my weight,” before gracefully depositing himself on Steve’s lap and offering Steve a bite of his egg roll with a smile.

Steve smiled back and took a bite, noting how strangely hungry Peter looked with his mouth around the roll.

The rest looked on, entertained, with the exception of Tony, as Peter wriggled in Steve’s lap to get comfortable.

-o0o-

Later that day Peter appeared in his work-out gear.

“I’m gonna head down to the gym if anyone wants to join me?”

“Sure,” Nat said. “That mission was a bit on the dull side, I could work off some steam. Barton – wanna get your ass kicked?”

“I’ll come,” Tony said immediately.

“Me too,” Steve said, causing a look of pure loathing from Tony.

Everyone else pretended not to notice and yet everyone suddenly became interested in a workout.

“Let’s split into teams again –Like Berlin – Same teams,” Tony suggested when they all got to the gym, coming to stand beside Peter and opposite Steve.

“Sure, like that was a lot of fun,” Natasha remarked sarcastically.

“I hear ya,” Rhodey said.

“How do we know who wins?” Sam asked.

“We’ll figure it out,” Tony said, raising his fists and heading straight for Steve.

Steve dodged the first punch immediately, Peter watching on with raised eyebrows at how hard Tony had gone for the super-soldier despite how outmatched he clearly was.

Tony looked angry and immediately swung for Steve again, only to be blocked and given a light punch to the ribs by Steve in return.

Despite the hit, Tony tried again; a low blow which Steve managed to dodge and send Tony a look of disapproval for. This seemed to annoy Tony even more and Tony went in for a series of punches all which Steve blocked. He grabbed Tony’s arm on the last punch and raised his own fist intending a light punch but it was blocked by Peter’s palm, grabbing his fist.

“Now that’s more like it,” Steve said with a grin and pushing Tony to one side.

Tony staggered with the force of Steve’s shove and was forced to watch as Peter took up his place with far more effectiveness.

He was so distracted by the punches Peter was raining down on Steve and the way Steve was blocking, that he didn’t see the hit coming in from Clint.

Clint made a point of keeping Tony busy, without the suit he just wasn’t a match for Barton’s martial arts skills, but Clint made sure Tony kept in eye-line, and ear-shot, of Steve and Peter’s sparring.

Peter and Steve looked like they were having far too much fun in Tony’s opinion.

“You know we’re a fairly even match,” Tony heard Steve say to Peter, Peter broke out of a close hold.

“Nah, I’m way stronger – I’m not even using the webs. If I had my shooters on I would have had you tied up straight away,” Peter said with a grin.

“Like that Idea, do you?” Steve said, sending Peter a wink as he dodges one of Peter’s punches.

“Well now you mention it, Cap,” Peter returned with a grin. Peter purposefully held still a moment too long and Steve grabbed him in a wrestle move and took him down to the floor.

Peter found himself on his back with Steve’s much larger body over him, and knowing Tony was only feet away let out a moan as Steve’s weight settled over him.

He grinned when Steve pinned his arms down and made a few wriggling, futile attempts with his hips to dislodge the super-soldier, but it would be clear to anyone watching he wasn’t trying very hard.

“You sure it wouldn’t be me doing the tying?” Steve asked, looking down, inches from Peter’s face.

Peter licked his lips and a moment later felt a twitch against his own groin. Steve was getting hard. He grinned and rolled his hips a few more times, making Steve’s head drop to his shoulder.

“Sorry, Kid,” Steve whispered and pulled back up, as if to let go.

Instead of allowing him, Peter gave him a wink and before Steve realised what was going on, Peter had flipped them, so that Pete was now straddling his hips and it was Steve’s wrists being held down by the younger man.

“Hey!” Steve said with a laugh.

Peter wiggled in his position a few times then exclaimed, “Are you cheating? Or is that a gun in your pocket?”

The comment was met with laughs from around the room.

“Get a room, you guys,” Sam shouted and Tony immediately dropped his guard. Unfortunately Barton was mid-swing and knocked him to the floor.

Tony watched from the floor, fingertips checking his burst lip as Peter cocked his head towards the door and Steve nodded in response with a smile.

Peter jumped up and held out his hand, pulling to Steve to his feet and Tony noticed the bulge in Steve’s shorts. Peter’s shorts were too baggy to see anything, but his worst fears were confirmed when Steve shouted out to the rest of the team.

“I think we’ll hit the showers. Have a good match, guys.”

To Tony’s annoyance, he seemed to be the only one bothered by their early departure, a nod or wave from their team mates was the only response they got and Tony had to watch them head off to the showers together.

He’d follow but Clint was holding out his hand and challenging him to another round – he was stuck in the gym for now if he didn’t want to be obvious he was following them.

“Let’s just head straight to my room,” Peter said as soon as they got into the changing area. “It’ll look like we couldn’t even wait for a shower… And let’s make sure we leave your bedroom door open. Tony will have to walk past it and realise you’re with me.”

When Steve closed the door to Peter’s room five minutes later he leant back against the door.

“Listen, Pete. I’m really sorry about my reaction back there. I don’t know where that came from,” Steve apologised.

“The hard-on?” Peter asked, watching Steve’s ears go pink. “Hey, don’t be. Perfectly natural – you were rolling around on the floor and flirting with someone. It’s bound to happen.”

“It didn’t happen to you,” Steve said. “And you’re the homosexual.”

“We kinda prefer the word ‘gay’ now,” Peter said wincing.

“Is it a bad word? God, sorry,” Steve apologised.

“It’s okay, and if it makes you feel better I only didn’t get aroused because I was too scared of Tony taking a run at you again and him getting hurt. I did actually get a bit affected in your lap earlier – I’m I human… humanish, and the wiggling in a super-soldier’s lap while he sucks the end of an egg-roll in is going to do it for anyone who likes guys.”

“So does me getting an erection mean I like guys?” Steve asked.

“I don’t know,” Peter said honestly. “I kinda always knew I preferred men.”

“I said to Tony that when I grew up it wasn’t okay to have those thoughts about a guy. When you left the kitchen I explained my side of this to Tony as wondering if I had bisexual leanings back then but only allowing myself to think about girls like that… Now I’m wondering if that’s the truth or not.”

“Friday, where’s Tony?”

“Tony is still in the gym sparing with Mister Barton,” Friday replied dutifully.

“Come on, sit down – We’ve got time so we may as well have a proper talk about this stuff – I’m guessing you’ve never talked about this with anyone else?”

Steve shook his head and came to sit down on the bed where Peter was patting.

“Never had any romantic or sexual thoughts about a guy? I asked about your military unit the other day and you mentioned Bucky,” Peter asked.

“I’ve never had sexual thoughts about Bucky, he’d be mortified!”

“How about romantic? And I wasn’t asking how you think he’d respond, I was asking if you’ve ever entertained the thoughts,” Peter said.

“I’ve always been close to Bucky – I love the guy, I’d do anything for him, but I’ve never thought of us that way – I don’t even know what gay men do in bed… Well, I know the obvious, one sticks his penis in the other man’s ass, but I just don’t see how that’s pleasant for either guy. Even the guy doing would be be causing pain, I don’t think I could do that.”

“Causing pain? I’m guessing you’ve never had anal sex with a woman, but haven’t you watched any porn?” Peter asked, confused.

“Oh, no!” Steve said, quite surprised by the notion that he would.

“Not even straight porn?”

“It didn’t seem a moral thing to do,” Steve said, wincing at his own words.

Peter put his face in his palm, causing Steve to cringe further.

“Okay, first of all it only hurts if you don’t know what you’re doing or you rush… Friday – Bring up my browser history so I can show Steve,” Peter said as the screen in the bedroom lit up.

“Now there’s a sentence I never thought I’d say… open the 4th video down, fast forward 5 minutes and put it on mute,” Peter requested.

“Holy Moley!” Steve exclaimed as the screen lit up with a muscled dark haired man with a beard pounding into the ass of a mousey-haired twink.

“Ignoring the questionable familiarity of the actors… you’re in my browser history here, does the guy getting penetrated look like he’s not enjoying it?”

“His face is all scrunched up…” Steve said.

“Friday, play five seconds of audio,” Peter requested.

“FUCK, MORE! MORE! HARDER DADDY! OHH, YEAH, AHHHH, FUCK ME HARDER-”

Peter turned to Steve who was red, going on purple.

“Okay… he seems to be enjoying that, but surely it’s because he’s an actor... “

“Steve, I’m pretty much exclusively a bottom, and it feels as good as he’s making out,” Peter promised. “You both use a lot of lube to ease the way and prepare the bottom usually with fingers… its really pleasurable in itself when it’s done right.”

“What’s a bottom and why is he calling the other guy Daddy? I don’t understand half of all this.”

“There’s clearly a lot of terminology, I never quite realised that until now,” Peter said with a wince.

“Come on, tell me. I said I wanted to learn something and it must be clearly obvious I’m pathetically inexperienced, even with women. I joked about the tying up back in the gym but that’s only because I asked someone what the 50 Shades of Grey thing was about – before that I didn’t even know bondage was a word.”

“Aww, man… and you’re even going pink just saying it.”

Steve tilted his head unimpressed.

“Okay, okay. A ‘bottom’ is the person who receives the anal sex… A ‘top’ is the guy who gives it. They can be words to describe the roles in a particular sexual act or about a person’s preferences. I’m a bottom – that’s my preference. Others are ‘tops’ or ‘switches’, who like both equally.”

“Okay…” Steve said, nodding. “And the Daddy thing?”

“Erm, it’s just a kink really for most. How do I explain this? A twink like that guy-”

“A what? Rhodey mentioned that yesterday.”

“Oh, a twink is a younger, slimmer usually, prettier gay guy, usually late teens or early twenties. So a twink like the one taking it on the video there uses the term Daddy for a more dominant, older, usually more muscled or stereo-typically manly sort of guy.”

“But why is it a kink?”

“The Daddy thing? It’s a turn-on to establish the dominant and submissive roles… no, that’s not quite right, a Daddy is usually quite caring and the younger guy likes being looked after,” Peter tried to explain.

“This is quite complex,” Steve admitted.

Peter conceded the point with a nod. “What else would you like to know?”

“I don’t know what I don’t know. What other terms don’t I know? What are all those down the side of the screen there?” Steve said pointing at the gay-porn site and the list of search categories down the left hand side.

“Oh, hell. You really want to know?”

“Yes!”

“Okay. Amateur and Anal, they’re obvious. Bareback – that means without a condom… please tell me someone at least has given you the safe-sex talk…” Peter said, leaning over to his bedside cabinet and pulling out lube and condoms and throwing them on the bed.

“Please, prophylaxis were invented in the century before my birth. And this is lube?” Steve asked, flipping the lid and touching the stuff. Realisation spread over his face when he rubbed his thumb and finger together.

“Right, what’s next, errr. BDSM – that’s Bondage and Discipline, Domination and Submission, Sadism and Masochism.”

“But what does that all mean?”

“Err, to sum it up in one sentence,” Peter said grinning. “Tie me up, spank me, and fuck me ‘till it hurts, Daddy.”

“Jesus,” Steve said, blinking and putting the lube back down.

“Next: Bears – They’re big older, hairy men… some people like them. Oh, and younger, big hairy men are cubs.”

“Blow-job – you know those right?” Peter asked and received a nod.

“Cross-dressers is fairly obvious. Dildos are penis shaped toys to fuck yourself or other people with… Fisting is- actually I don’t think you’re ready to know that – or fucking machines for that matter.”

“A Gang-Bang is a group of guys all together – usually all tops fucking one bottom. A Glory-hole is a hole in a toilet cubicle to stick your dick through to get it sucked or fucked. Err, rimming is eating ass – well, not actually eating, but licking and mouthing. What else on that list do you want to know?”

“No more – I’m definitely not bisexual if that is what gay men do,” Steve said, shaking his head and holding up his hands.

“Aw, wait – that’s just a bunch of kinks and most of them can apply to straight people… There’s much more regular, gentle things gay guys do all the time like frottage.”

“And what’s that?” Steve said unconvinced and clearly annoyed it was another new word.

“Literally just rubbing together,” Peter said.

“I just can’t imagine it with a guy. I mean if I did try it where do you put my hands?”

“Where would you put your hands on a woman?” Peter asked, wondering why this was such a hard concept for Steve.

“On the breasts!” Steve exclaimed, going red again when he realised he’d held his hands up.

“What? Just on her tits? Wait, never mind,” he said, realising just how inexperienced Steve was.

Peter pulled off his t-shirt. “Touch me,” he offered.

“Just run your hands over my chest and nipples like you would a woman. It’s not that different,” Peter said, trying to prove a point.

“But it won’t feel good without breasts,” Steve said, holding his hands against Peter’s chest still looking confused.

Peter rolled his eyes. “Shirt off,” Peter commanded. “Come on, if I don’t manage to teach you anything else I’m going to teach you there are more erogenous zones than a pair of tits…”

“What’s erogenous?” Steve said removing his t-shirt and displaying his chest, pecs and biceps.

Peter took a breath, looking over Steve’s body and completely disregarding his question. “If you were to go Bi, you’d be a very big hit in the clubs,” Peter pointed out.

“Okay, now you touch me and I’ll touch you. Tell me if it feels nice,” Peter said sweeping his hands across Steve’s neck and shoulders and down his chest. After a few more caresses, Peter brought his fingertips to Steve’s nipple and gently teased it.

Steve caught his breath and looked at Peter with wide eyes as he continued.

“Nice?” Peter asked.

“I didn’t know men’s nipples felt like that,” Steve breathed.

“Can I try something?” Peter asked. Steve nodded and Peter bent his head, taking Steve’s other nipple gently into his mouth and lapping against it with his tongue.

He was gratified to hear the older man let out a moan. He released the nub from his mouth and blew gently over it, watching Steve’s skin flush with goose-bumps and Steve’s fingers tighten on his shoulder.

“See,” Peter said, pulling back entirely. “The sweet, gentle stuff between guys can be just as good… For the first month in my first real relationship all we did was kiss, give hand-jobs and rub-off on each other.”

“How would you do that rubbing? I mean… what position?” Steve asked.

“You don’t have to show me,” Steve added as Peter pulled off his sneakers and socks and started and sit further onto the bed.

“Look, it’s just educational between us two, and I’m close to being the guy who turned Captain America, so get on here,” Peter laughed.

Steve shook his head with a smile and followed suit, removing his sneakers and socks and getting on the bed.

“Okay, get on top of me like you were earlier, but don’t hold my hands down you kinky pervert,” Peter joked, lying down on his back.

Steve settled himself on top of Peter as before, finding himself face to face again with Peter.

Peter reached down between them and adjusted himself in his shorts. He was half hard from having his hands on Steve’s body and the reaction he’s got.

“Make yourself comfortable down there and then just press against me,” Peter instructed and Steve reached down and straightened himself up in his own shorts before pressing down against Peter’s hips and letting out a woosh of air.

“That’s it,” Peter instructed, feeling Steve’s hardness against his own. “Now move your hips, fluid like you’re fucking me, just keep the pressure up,” Peter instructed.

“Jesus,” Steve said, doing as instructed.

“It’s good, right?” Peter said smugly, quite enjoying himself.

“Yeah,” Steve gasped as he sped up his thrusts.

“The good part about being on the bottom is that I can feel the whole body of the guy above me,” he said, running his hands down Steve’s back and grasping hold of Steve’s ass.

“This feels wonderful, intimate,” Steve said. “Can I kiss you? Just to try kissing a guy while doing this?”

“Yeah, try the whole package. This is no hardship for me, Steve,” Peter joked.

Steve initiated the kiss this time and Peter responded, deepening it immediately and pressing his tongue into the older man’s mouth. He wanted to make it sensual, dirty even so that Steve would realise how good sex with a guy could be.

To his delight, Steve responded, kissing him back just as enthusiastically and rubbing their clothed cocks together harder and faster.

It was going so well that neither responded as quickly as they would normally when there was a quick rap of knuckles against the bedroom door and Tony opened the door.

“Peter I need to talk-” Tony started then froze.

Steve’s movements stuttered to a halt and they both looked over at him, Peter all too conscious that his hands were still on Steve’s ass.

“I’m sorry,” Tony choked out and disappeared as quickly as he’d arrived.

Steve and Peter looked at each other then pulled apart and lay on the bed, panting.

“Friday, why didn’t you warn us Tony was coming?” Steve asked, a pained look on his face.

“All circumstances to support the rouse were already in place,” Friday answered.

Peter looked around at their situation. “There’s lube and condoms on the blankets, there’s gay porn playing on the TV and it looked like we were rutting and making out like horny teenagers... I see her point.”

“I think I’m bisexual…” Steve said, staring up at the ceiling, having his own crisis.

“YES!” Peter said doing a fist pump. “I turned Captain America!”

Peter got a pillow in his face.

Steve got up. “I’m going to go and… make this go away in your bathroom,” Steve said, awkwardly motioning to his erection. “Thank you… but I know you’re in love with Tony so I won’t ask you for any more.”

Peter nodded in thanks, then laughed. “So you do masturbate, I was beginning to worry at one point in our conversation,” he said as Steve closed the bathroom door.

“HA! HA!” Steve shouted back from the bathroom.

Peter took the opportunity to finish himself off too, but with thought of Tony pressing him to the bed, not the handsome super-soldier he had jacking off in his bathroom.

“What do you think Tony will do?” Peter asked once Steve came out of the bathroom.

“I don’t know – he still seemed crazy angry with me during the sparring,” Steve said. “He’s bound to snap at some point.

“I don’t know… He looked hurt more than angry at the door. I think he’s come to talk to me about it.”

“Then you should give him the opportunity to. He may try and- ”

“FIRE ALERT – PLEASE EVACUATE THE BUILDING. FIRE ALERT – PLEASE EVACUATE THE BUILDING,” and alarm sounded.

“Please tell me he’s not been that petty!” Peter shouted over the alert.

“Maybe there is a fire,” Steve said. Peter looked unconvinced.

“Fire suppression systems would have dealt with anything before it became an evacuation issue. Friday! Between you and me, is this real fire?” Peter asked over the alarm siren.

“I have been instructed to tell all household members that a fire has been detected,” she responded cryptically.

Steve started to put on his clothes, but Peter remained on the bed.

“Instructed, huh? Friday – Scan the compound. Is there are any unusual heat signatures?”

“No, Peter,” Friday responded.

Steve stopped as he pulled his t-shirt over his head.

“He really set off the fire alarm to stop us getting it on? Wow… that is petty,” Steve said.

Peter nodded. “Take your time getting dressed and leave your shoes off. He deserves to see us come out last and still half dressed.”

Steve laughed.

-o0o-

When Peter and Steve crossed the lawn into the darkness to the group of the other Avengers and a scattering of staff, they looked rather disheveled and unprepared for the night temperatures despite being last out.

“So what’s on fire?” Steve asked Tony as they all looked back up to the pristine and smoke free compound building.

“I’m err, getting a report back now that it may have been a false alarm,” Tony said, fooling no one.

Both Sam and Rhodey rolled his eyes at the blatant lie. Clint and Wanda tried and failed to hide their smirks.

“I guess we can all go back in, then. Coming Steve?” Peter said.

“Pete… Can I talk to you?” Tony asked.

Peter noticed the other team members had initially made a move, but had now decided to loiter.

“Sure… Make it quick,” he said, looking back at Steve and wrapping his arms around himself, looking cold.

“I’ve been a bit of an idiot…” Tony started then paused. Peter continued to look at him; clearly the young man wasn’t going to make this conversation any easier for him.

“I was dismissive of you in the lab the other day when you asked me what you asked me,” Tony said, skirting around the words.

“You said no, I accept that,” Peter said with a shrug, looking away from Tony.

“Steve said you’d been rejected by someone you loved. Is that true?” Tony asked.

“You don’t have to feel bad, Tony. I mean, it hardly matters now, right?” Peter said, looking back over his shoulder at Steve for a little moral support.

Was this were Tony just apologised for breaking his heart? If it was then Peter would pack up for Queens tonight.

“Is it too late? Too late to accept that date? I mean if you and Steve have really hit it off, I’ll stand back… but he said it was a friend-with-benefits deal and I do love you, I just didn’t think of you as grown-up enough and that was stupid and-”

“Yes,” Peter said, interrupting him, his chest flooding with warmth and excitement.

However at his words, Tony looked down and let out a breath in defeat.

Peter shook his head and smiled, feeling emotional too emotional to speak for a few seconds. Tony had just said he loved him.

“Asking you on a date was my way of seeing if you’d be interested in me… Now I know you are I don’t want a date, I wanna go straight to the part you kiss me and then take me to bed.” Peter said. smiling.

Tony’s head shot back up.

“Kiss me, Tony,” Peter demanded.

Tony didn’t need asking twice. There was a strong possibility in his mind that Rogers was going to rip him apart like one of those logs, but it would be worth it. He pulled Peter to him by his slim waist, cupped his jaw and kissed the young man for all he was worth.

Peter’s hand came straight to his hair and the other surprisingly to his ass. It was a bold move in front of the super-soldier he’s just got out of bed with, but Tony’s thoughts were cut off by the sound of his friends cheering. What the hell?

Tony pulled back and looked around at their grinning faces with confusion. Only for more confusion to be added when he felt the weight of Steve’s hand slap his shoulder.

“You lasted 24 hours, Tony – I’m surprised you haven’t had a coronary with all that anger,” Steve laughed.

“What? WHAT?” Tony asked to the smiling young man in his arms.

“Please don’t be mad, but you were kinda set up,” Peter admitted. “These guys had all encouraged me to ask you out and when you said no, I was ready to go home to Queens, but Nat had an idea,” Peter explained.

Tony looked over to Natasha and she laughed.

“So you and Steve…” Tony asked.

“Was a rouse,” Steve answered. “All we’ve done is what you’ve seen and it’s been to wake you up, for Peter’s sake, and it’s been quite an education for me on my part,” Steve admitted.

“But I’m glad you came around, you idiot. You’ve got a wonderful young-man here that loves you,” Steve added.

“Oh, Man…” Tony said, clutching Peter closer. “I’ve been such an ass to you for the last 24 hours,” Tony said to Steve.

“Hardly notice any difference,” Steve joked. Just then Steve’s phone rang.

He pulled it out and looked at the caller – ready to cut the call off, but seeing who it was he excused himself from Peter and Tony who were already indulging in another kiss.

“Steve?” he heard as soon as he answered.

“Bucky! It’s good to hear your voice.”

“Is it? I hear you’re busy… I hear you’ve gotten involved with some guy?” Bucky asked.

“What?” Steve asked confused.

“I hear you and this Spider-Man guy are making a go of it?” Bucky said, annoyance clear in his voice.

“What? Bucky? Where’d you hear that?” He asked. Suddenly Natasha came into his field of vision and gave him a wink as she headed back towards the building.

“A trusted source,” Bucky said.

“Buck, I don’t understand…” he said looking at Natasha’s retreating form.

“All those damn years and now I’m damaged goods and you have sudden realizations for Peter Perfect!”

“Wait. You? You had feelings for me?”

“So damn surprised, well fuck you!” Bucky spat.

“Why didn’t you ever say anything?” Steve asked, turning and running his hands through his hair.

“It was the 40’s, Steve!”

“You coulda said something… I was… am, your best friend,” Steve said, still in shock.

“It was illegal, scorned… We were in the military. You couldn’t, wouldn’t, break the rules on anything! You couldn’t even sit in a park with a ‘Keep Off The Grass’ sign!”

“But you’re straight! We double-dated all the time!” Steve challenged.

“And who did I always go home with?” Bucky asked, tone more defeated.

“Me,” Steve admitted in shock.

“That was my way of dating you, Steve – When I couldn’t any other way…”

“You’re still in Wakanda? I need to visit Wakanda.”

“No! I’m still annoyed with you!”

“Well you can be annoyed with me when I get there!”

“Then why are you coming here?”

“To kiss you, you idiot,” Steve said with a laugh. “Aww, Buck. I got about seventy something years to make up for,” he said in realisation.

“But you’re with Peter Parker…”

“No, I’m not. I’ll explain when I get there. I’ll see you soon,” Steve promised and hung up.

Steve ran to catch-up with the others and grabbed Natasha to kiss her cheek. She allowed it, without bloodshed.

“Stark – I need to borrow the Quin-Jet,” he said, looking at Tony as he walked with Peter curled against his side as they made their way back to the building.

“It’s yours,” Tony said immediately, too grateful for words.

“I’m going to go see Bucky… He was angry he thought you and me were together,” he said to Peter.

Peter broke away from Tony’s hold for a moment and hugged his friend. “Go get him,” Peter said smiling.

Steve let go and pointed at Tony. “Be a good Daddy for your twink,” he said before dashing off.

“WHAT?” Tony asked as Peter tucked himself back under his arm.

“Ignore him. I was teaching him new words. He’s clearly not got the hang of them yet,” Peter said, laughing.

“Wait – Steve’s running off to go get Barnes?” Sam asked in confusion. The rest of the team looked at Natasha for the answer.

“You think Peter and Tony were my main goal?” she asked, smiling as she walked back across the grass. “Next lesson in manipulation - Always be on the lookout where you can hit two birds with one stone.”


End file.
